


Лучший в мире отец

by Justin_Hill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Sheriff is the best father ever, Stiles real name is Geronimo, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill





	Лучший в мире отец

Джеронимо пять, когда он разбивает в кровь коленку. Не в первый раз, учитывая все их приключения со Скоттом, но кровь все течет и течет и не думает останавливаться. Перепуганный, он бежит не к миссис МакКолл, которая работает медсестрой и чей дом ближе, а домой – к своим родителям. Мама на работе, а шериф усаживает его на коленки и мажет рану зеленкой, легко дует, когда сын пищит, и ласково треплет по голове, успокаивая. Джеронимо разжимает перепачканную в грязи ладошку и гордо демонстрирует хвост ящерицы, в процессе поимки которой он и шлепнулся на острый камень. Отец смотрит на него с улыбкой. Джеронимо думает, что папа гордится им.  
  
В семь Джеронимо заявляет, что теперь его зовут Стайлз. Мама долго смеется и ерошит его волосы, а потом садится перед ним на корточки и говорит, что настоящие друзья будут дружить с ним независимо от его имени. Стайлз не хочет слушать про настоящих друзей, у него и так есть Скотт, а вот Лидия вполне может обратить на него внимание, если он перестанет быть «мальчиком со странным именем». Отец же легко принимает правила игры и говорит, что когда Стайлз вырастет и станет полицейским, «Стайлз» будет его кодовым именем. В тот день отец впервые берет его с собой на дежурство. Они едят картошку и пьют газировку, а Стайлз потом взахлеб рассказывает Скотту, как они с отцом остановили водителя, который превысил скорость!  
  
В девять, когда умирает мама, Стайлз днями не появляется в доме. Он пропадает на улице со Скоттом, сидит на крыше дома по вечерам, избегая попадаться отцу на глаза. Ему больно в груди до слез от того, что она ушла, бросила его, но еще больнее ему смотреть на отца. Ему кажется, что это он во всем виноват, что лучше бы это его не стало, и тогда отец не грустил бы. В один из таких вечеров шериф, возвращаясь с дежурства, замечает маленькую фигуру рядом с каминной трубой.  
  
– Стайлз, спускайся, – тихо просит он, и Стайлз спускается.  
  
В этот вечер они сидят вдвоем в гостиной, прислонившись друг к другу. Шериф пьет неразбавленный виски, а Стайлз тихо плачет, уткнувшись лбом в отцовское плечо.  
  
В двенадцать Стайлз в те вечера, когда они со Скоттом не сидят у кого-то из них за приставкой, все чаще проводит в компании отца: сидит с ним на дежурствах или болтается в участке, разглядывая стол шерифа. Каждый вечер шерифа дома ждет здоровая пища: ничего жирного, соленого, слишком жаренного, никакого фастфуда. Шерифу кажется, что его ребенок слишком рано повзрослел. Поэтому в свои выходные он не сидит над нераскрытыми делами, а покупает билеты на бейсбол, и они со Стайлзом едут в Лос-Анджелес посмотреть на игру, берут попкорн и покупают в сувенирной лавке футболку для Стайлза.  
  
В шестнадцать Стайлз пропадает чаще, чем в свои девять. Он поздно приходит домой, оказывается на местах преступлениях чаще, чем можно было бы списать на совпадение. Но Стайлз отмалчивается. Ему больнее, чем когда умерла мама – потому что все рушится и вот здесь и сейчас это уж точно его вина. Отец не кричит на него и это хуже всего. Стайлз хочет рассказать все, но не может – он не хочет подвергать отца опасности. Потому что ближе, чем отец, у него никого нет. Недомолвок между ними становится все больше, но они оба стараются не утонуть в них. Стараются поддерживать друг друга неловкими объятиями и еще более неловкими словами. Страх потерять друг друга слишком силен. Чуть позже, когда Лидия окончательно делает выбор не в его пользу, Стайлз напивается. Отец сидит рядом и успокаивающе гладит по плечу, когда Стайлз склоняется над унитазом. От круговых прикосновений расползается тепло и становится чуточку легче. Позже они сидят в тишине, но это правильная тишина – в ней они всегда находят безмолвную поддержку друг у друга. Наутро Стайлз обнаруживает стакан с аспирином на тумбочке и записку о том, что еда в холодильнике. Через неделю Стайлз рассказывает об оборотнях.  
  
В семнадцать Стайлз задает вопрос. Что случается редко – с тех пор, как Стайлз открыл для себя книги и интернет, все ответы он находит там. Вопрос носит якобы теоретический характер, но шериф в состоянии еще вспомнить случай, когда встретил сына у гей-клуба. Стайлз неловко выдавливает слова, разглядывая пыль, забившуюся в угол гостиной. Отец хлопает его по плечу и говорит, что это не проблема. Стайлз неловко улыбается и собирается свалить, но отец предлагает выпить по бутылке пива. Вечер они проводят вместе, как в старые добрые времена.  
  
В восемнадцать Стайлз по-прежнему часто пропадает и поздно приходит домой, но он уже доказал, что отец может ему доверять. Только становится более задумчивым и выглядит так, словно не решается что-то спросить. Или сказать. Такое поведение является предвестником чего-то значительного, это шериф выучил: два года назад сын рассказал об оборотнях, год назад – о своей ориентации. Шериф также несколько раз останавливался на пороге комнаты Стайлза, не решаясь зайти внутрь и поговорить по душам. Ответ он получает за пару месяцев до школьного выпускного, когда из своей машины замечает выходящего из кафе Хейла, совершенно недвусмысленно обнимающего его сына. Шериф давит в себе порыв выйти из машины, хлопнув дверью. Он считает до десяти и думает, что они со Стайлзом с самого детства были друг для друга и поддержкой. И тот факт, что его сын встречается с альфой местной стаи, этого не изменит. Шериф дожидается, когда черная Камаро тронется, и берет сотовый телефон.  
  
Стайлз получает смс через две минуты. Читает «Приводи Дерека на ужин» и улыбается.  
  
У него лучший в мире отец.


End file.
